Among their many applications, it is known to use thermoplastic bags as liners in trash or refuse receptacles. Trash receptacles that employ such liners may be found at many locations, such as, from small household waste baskets and kitchen garbage cans. The trash canisters are typically made from a rigid material such as metal or plastic. Bags that are intended to be used as liners for such refuse containers are typically made from low-cost, pliable thermoplastic material. When the receptacle is full, the thermoplastic liner actually holding the trash can be removed for further disposal and replaced with a new liner. To avoid inadvertently spilling the contents during disposal, the bags may be provided with a draw tape that allows for constricting or closing the open circumference of the bag. The draw tape may also be tied into a knot to simplify handling of the bag during disposal.
When being utilized as a trash canister liner, it is important that the bag be secured in a manner that the bag may extend vertically within the canister so that items placed into the canister fall and collect at the bottom of the bag. Additionally, it is important that the bag does not unsecure or release itself with respect to the trash receptacle so as to fall into the trash receptacle. To avoid this problem, the open circumference of the bag is often folded over the lip or rim of the trash canister and may be tied thereto in order to retain the bag to the trash canister. However, tying knots into liner bags in order to secure them to the canister is an inconvenient and time consuming process. Moreover, tying knots into the liner bag may interfere with the draw tape, if provided.
Another potential difficulty is securing the bag to a canister which is larger than the bag mouth opening. If the canister is larger than the bag mouth opening, then the user cannot fold the bag over the rim of the canister.
Therefore, it is desirable to develop a simpler and quicker method of securing trash bag liners to trash canisters. It is also desirable to implement the securing method in such a manner that it is inexpensive and may be facilitated in a high speed manufacturing environment.